The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As well known to those skilled in the art, a gas metal arc welding gun typically receives electrical current, a supply of a shielding gas, and a wire electrode via a power cable. The power cable further includes a coaxial gas hose and wire guide located within the gas hose. The supply of the electrical current, the shielding gas, and the electrode wire is controlled by a trigger on the welding torch. By properly holding the welding torch and manipulating the trigger, an electrical arc is created between the free end of the electrode and the workpiece, and the welding operation is shielded from atmospheric contamination by the supplied shielding gas.
In a typical MIG welding torch, a conductor tube is secured to the front end of a welding gun handle and generally functions to conduct both electrical current and shielding gas, and also provides a conduit for feeding welding wire from a supply device (e.g., wire feeder) to the end of the conductor tube. The welding wire is then fed through an assembly of consumable components that are secured to the end of the conductor tube, including a diffuser, a contact tip, and a nozzle. Generally, the diffuser distributes a shield gas within the nozzle and around the welding wire to provide a shielded weld zone, the contact tip guides the welding wire through to the weld zone and also conducts current to the welding wire, and the nozzle houses the consumable components, delivers the shielding gas, and shields the other consumable components from weld spatter. Operation of a typical MIG welding torch, by way of example, is shown and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,491,321 and 5,338,917, which are commonly owned with the present application, and the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Handles for arc welding torches generally provide a portion intended for gripping or handling by a user. The handle also includes the trigger that advances the welding wire, along with the shield gas supply, and is typically mechanically fastened around the power lead and various internal connectors. The handle is typically a rigid component intended for grasping and operation by a variety of end-users.
Handling an arc welding torch for extended periods of time can be quite cumbersome to the end-user, and thus improved arc welding torch features that can reduce operator fatigue are often welcomed in the art.